Victorious Terror
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: One unfortunate night, the Victorious gang has found them trapped within the halls of Hollywood Arts after all receiving strange texts from Sikowitz, and they're not alone... Better summary inside.
1. Text It

**Summary: **One unfortunate night, the Victorious gang had found them inside of the school after a party in the Asphalt Cafe. They all found themselves in the halls after receiving mysterious text messages. When they were all inside, the doors lock, trapping them inside.

**Parings: **Bade. Candre (I don't know what that one is) and slight Rina.

**AN: **I'm planning on writing these chapters, except for the first, will be P.O.V by P.O.V until the end. Some will be longer than others. You'll find out why later. BuT, that means that they may take a while, so don't forget about us, haha. **And keep those Reviews coming!**

A heavy beat and smooth rhythm filled the air around the dancing students. The ones who weren't bumping and grinding along with the songs bobbed their heads to the bass as they chatted amongst their and dates. Robbie and Trina stood off to the side. Trina was in the middle of a rant, "... and all of the nerve you could have possibly had wouldn't let you get away with this. I can't believe I agreed to go on this stupid date with you. You need to listen better, you dumbass."

"I'm sorry, Trina, but Rex had a date, too, and he couldn't go if I didn't take him." Robbie tried to calm her down. He didn't even have Rex on his lap right now and she was still going off on him. Some girl with rather hot breath was begging him to make out with her. She had taken him off Robbie's hand for a bit, so he was using that towards his advantage. "He's not even here."

As Trina made the subject drag on, Robbie felt his pocket vibrate. He quickly reached into his suit's inner pocket and pulled out his iPear. He just got a text from Rex, which slightly confused him. Normally Rex takes hours when he's making out with a girl. It read, "_This girl just left me in sikowitz's class. Come get me Rob, I'm hurtin'."_

Without a word, he turned around and began walking towards the school entrance, making Trina even more pissed, "Where the hell do you think you're going!"

She rushed after him and still had a bit of work to do since Robbie was taking quick strides.

This was the first time Tori even noticed that Trina was at the party. Last she heard, her sister was refusing to go without a date. Then it registered, _Ewww! Trina was on a date with Robbie. _

A shiver went down her spine as she turned her attention back to the party and almost ran right into Andre and Cat, "Hiiiiii, Tori," she said, bubbly as ever.

"What's up, girl?" Andre asked dropping Cat's arm before he hugged Tori. "How's the party so far?"

"So far?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow to him, "No wonder I haven't seen you guys until now. What took you so long? The party's over."

"We had sex," Cat said quickly. Paying more attention to the crowd around her that was beginning to thin out.

"Cat!" Andre yelled, completely embarrassed. If his skin tone would have been any lighter they would have been turning a bright pink.

"Why are you you yelling at me?" Cat yelled back, looking appalled.

"Because you can't just tell people we have sex like that, especially right after," Andre said, trying to calm himself down. Sometimes his girlfriend could be so socially inept.

"Um... now that this is awkward, I'm gonna change the subject," Tori said as her phone vibrated from within her bra like it was no big deal.

"You keep your phone in your bra?" Andre asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, most girls do," Tori said, punching in her lock code.

"I do," Cat said turning to Andre and pulling out her phone. But to his surprise, she began pulling out more than just that, "I have my wallet, my keys, a few teddy grahams, and a pickle. I had a lizard, but I think he got out."

"Guys, Sikowitz said we should meet him in the classroom for a surprise acting assignment," Tori said with a groan.

"Ahhh, man, I hate these things. I'm tired, I wanna go home," Andre complained throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Hey, I got that text, too," Cat said with a laugh, showing it to Andre, who rolled his eyes in response.

"Okay, Cat, help me get him into the building," Tori said, taking one of Andre's arm as Cat took the other. She happily obliged as she pulled her boyfriend along as he vocally protested instead of trying to get away.

As soon as Tori opened the door, they pushed Andre inside. Cat had to immediately block him from walking out of the other door, "Nope, to class you go!"

"C'mon, you never know how many points this is worth. You know how serious he takes these stupid things," Tori told him. "Remember last time?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't just take off my shirt in public like that..." Andre said, consciously tugging his shirt down more. They had to resume pulling him along because he wasn't moving on his own. When they finally got to Sikowitz's class, they could already hear Robbie and Trina fighting with each other.

"They must have gotten the text, too," Andre said, finally giving in to his inevitable fate.

"Let's just get this over with so I can go home and sleep," Tori said, opening the door. The three of them walked in slowly, opening the door wide enough so that it clicked and stayed open. None of them though about closing it right away. Especially when they would be leaving soon after.

"Stop fighting," Tori yelled over her sister. Then she noticed that only half of the lights were on in the room, "Why're only half the lights on?"

"Who cares?" Trina yelled, "your stupid friend is making this the worst night of my life."

"Oh, just give it up already," Robbie complained as he put Rex back onto his hand. "You didn't have to come with me, you know."

"Yes I did, or else I wouldn't have had a date at all," she said, attempting to make her choice more understandable.

"That's for sure," someone spoke from behind Tori and Andre. Cat had moved more into the room, sitting down in one of the plastic, blue chairs that lined the room. She sat with her feet towards the isle, and her hands on the cool back.

Tori and Andre quickly turned around to see Jade leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed, and Beck had his hands around her waist and his chin was resting against her shoulder. He pushed his girlfriend gently into the room.

"Did you guys get the text, too?" Cat asked, tilting her red head to the side.

"What text?" Beck asked as the two began to dig into their pockets to locate their pear phones.

"Sikowitz wanted us to all meet here for a surprise assignment," Andre explained.

"Ahh, I got it now," Beck stated, deleting the text instantly.

"But that's not why we're here," Jade said with a smirk, shifting her eyes to her boyfriend. He could only smile back at her. "We thought that this was a good place to make out, but turns out we were wrong."

"Ew," Tori said as a shiver of disgust trailed down her back as she pictured it.

Just then, all of the pear phones in the room began to chime in unison. The group of students all exchanged confused glances and began to open their newest text message. Oddly enough, it was from their absent teacher.

Robbie took it upon himself to read the text out loud, "_Good to see that we're all here. Now the fun begins..._"

"Fun?" Cat asked happily.

Unfortunately, her tone didn't match the situation that caused the happy tone to turn to horrified screams; all of the lights in the room suddenly shut off, leaving all of the students in a pitch dark classroom. Right after, the doors in the room all slammed shut, and an echo of locks clicking into place filled the hallway.

Catching her breath from screaming along with the rest of her friends, Tori spoke frantically, "What the hell is going on?"

Trina rushed to the nearest door to the stage, moving the handle up and down quickly, but all to no avail. The metal lock wouldn't budge. She rushed to the opposite door and tried again, finding the same results. She was five seconds away from having a panic attack. Between the heavy panting of her breathing, she managed to squeak out, "They're both locked..."

"Oh, c'mon," Jade spoke as the lights flickered on again. She didn't seem to be panicking like the other girls, and Robbie, of course. "It's probably just Sikowitz playing a stupid prank on us."

She began to walk towards the stage, her boots clomping down against the wood. She started to look behind the podium, and in the little alcove beside the platform. "He's got to be around here somewhere."

"Hey..." Cat said, slowly rising to her feet. She was staring at a large blanket that was clumped in the far corner of the room. Until all of the lights came on, no one had noticed anything odd about it because it was covered in the darkness. "What's that?"

Jade followed Cat's eyes and rolled her eyes. She stomped over there and didn't think twice before pulling the hemp covers off of the mass. In hindsight, she should have maybe taken a second thought. A scream finally escaped her mouth as she dropped the blanket on the ground and backed up into a row of chairs in utter panic.

Beck rushed to her aid and keeled down at her side before looking at what was laying under that blanket. Sure enough, it was their infamous acting teacher, Mr. Sikowitz, but it wasn't how they picture he would be. Beck saw a puddle of thick, dark, red liquid surrounding the man, with a heavy slash through the man's throat. His eyes were a distant, lifeless, gray.

More screams pierced though the night as they all viewed their favorite educator, lying in a puddle of his own blood... completely cold.

"Sikowitz..." Tori whispered under her breath as her hand clasped over her mouth, and her eyes filled with tears.

Their phones began to chime again, as they all rushed to open their new message.

_"Fun, isn't it? Now, who would like to be next_?" 

**AN: **Are you interested now? ;)

Review, please? :D

VVVVVVVVVV


	2. Hanging Around

**Trina's P.O.V**

A stroke of shock flew through the room as each one of us just stared down at the limp, lifeless, old acting teacher. Tori and Cat were openly crying, as a very confused Andre attempted to calm them down. Beck had finally helped Jade to her feet, keeping his hold on her for as long as he could, just to be safe. Robbie was shielding Rex's eyes from the horror that laid in front of us.

This was all happening while I was trying to keep her weak stomach from bringing back the expensive dinner I told Robbie he would have taken me too, but now I was perched against the wall with the small trash can up to my chin, just in case. I will never get used to the feeling of nausea.

Jade's eyes were locked upon the lifeless body that was turning colder by the minute. She wasn't crying, she wasn't showing if she was upset at all, just in shock.

"Who could have done this?" my sister squeaked out between sobs, motioning towards the lump in the corner.

Everyone stayed quiet, but that didn't mean their eyes did. I watched as their pupils switched back and forth between the others... although Cat's eyes tended to switch around anyway. I could already tell it was coming when Tori began to speak again, "Jade..."

"Oh, don't even try to pin this on me," Jade snapped, pointing a finger at her.

We all watched with wide eyes as the long sleeves of her short, black and blue striped dress, could no longer hold the heavy scissors, and they crashed to the ground by her boots. The blade split open as it bounced against the carpet, sending another few thuds through the floor.

"How could you...?" Cat asked, completely terrified. She grabbed onto Andre's suit sleeve as he rose slowly. He was looking towards Jade with a genuine look of fear for the first time since they became friends and he saw how sweet she could be at times.

He found himself holding his palms towards her with outreached arms, "okay, now, Jade... I want you to just, calmly, kick the scissors to me. Not violently, please."

"You're joking, right?" Jade said, crossing her arms over her chest before taking a defensive stance.

"I was holding onto Jade the entire time," Beck said, coming to her defense, "I hardly felt Jade move when the lights went off, and I was with her for most of the night."

"Most?" I said from the corner. I didn't exactly mean to speak up like that, but sometimes I think out loud. Those are mainly the times where Jade gives me attention by glaring at me. "Sorry... don't kill me next."

"I didn't kill him," Jade yelled at me. I was taken aback and almost threw up again out of fear. I'm way too pretty to die in this situation, and not get it on film. This was a real life horror story.

And that's when it all came together.

"We have to get out of here," I said, instantly shaking off my nausea and rising to my feet.

"Trina's right," Robbie said. Hm. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to invite this kid to be my date after all. "We shouldn't stay here if the person who kil-... killed Sikowitz, isn't really in this room, then we need to get out of here and find help."

"But if the doors are locked..."

As if it was timed, the clicking of the locks residing in the doors released and they creepily began to open by themselves. I couldn't help but take a few quick steps towards Robbie. He was the closest one, and probably the only one that would jump in front of a killer for her... and if not, she could always throw the puppet.

"Because that's not creepy or anything," I yelled to no one in particular.

"Let's get out of here," Andre proposed, grabbing onto Cat's hand with his left arm, and motioning towards the door with his other.

"Shouldn't we call someone about... him?" Beck asked. He still couldn't believe his mentor was dead, and just lying there with no explanation.

"We should when we get outside, my phone said it doesn't have service," Tori spoke.

"But... didn't we just get texts from Sikowitz's phone?" Jade asked, looking at her phone quickly. She reached her phone towards the sky, and moved it throughout the air around her, searching for service. "If we don't have service how-"

Her phone chimed once more, and an envelope appeared on the screen. She hesitated, but read it aloud, "I can block cell phones, you know. And send text messages over a timer. Hands free. Laugh out loud."

"The last part wasn't necessary," I heard Beck whisper to Jade as she snapped back at him, "I realized."

"That doesn't make me feel anymore safe, guys," Robbie wined. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I walked away from him. This was taking too long and I need to find a camera before this starts getting really good.

"Robbie. Follow me." I said as I noticed that I still lacked a camera man. I was about to exit the room that was slowly starting to smell like urine and old flesh when Tori tried to stop me.

"Where are you going?" She asked, but used a flabbergasted tone.

"To look for a way out? Why would we stay in here when we know someone just got murdered here," I stated, pointing, but not looking, at the heap in the corner. "We shouldn't just stay here. We need to get out."

"She has a point," Beck said, still standing in front of Jade. He took her hand and placed it on his palm. When they locked glances, Jade's vision faltered ever so slightly. He attempted to give her a reassuring glance, but she still had a hesitant look upon her face. This was the first time I'd ever seen Jade scared, and for a second it made me hesitate.

"So let's go in groups," I said, quickly grabbing onto Robbie's arm. "Robbie's with me."

"Andre's with me," Cat said after me.

"Obvious," Jade spat as she perched herself under Beck's arm and he squeezed her tightly against him.

"I don't like this," Tori complained. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her.

"Just go with Andre or something, we don't have an even number," Jade stated.

"That's not what I was talking about," Tori said as she pointed a finger towards Jade. "I don't like that you're pared up with someone you could potentially hurt, mame, and or kill. Beck should go with someone else."

"Listen here, Vega," she began, coming out from the comforts of her boyfriend's arms before she began her threatening approach towards my sister. "If I wanted to kill Beck, it would have been a long time ago. If I really wanted to kill Sikowitz, I'd force him to give me an A in the class before offing him. I have no motives. He was a pretty nice teacher, under all of the freak. I'm not behind this."

"I still don't trust you," Tori said, surprisingly holding her stance against the scarier girl. "I'm going with you both."

"Um... no," she said simply, turning on her heel and walking back to Beck.

"Just come with us," Andre pleaded with a sigh.

"No, I need to know if I'm right or not," she said, walking a few steps behind Jade.

"Whatever," Beck stepped in, "I know Jade didn't do it. She has nothing to hide."

I rolled my eyes as they continued to bicker through the room, Andre and Cat adding in their two cents here and there. I tapped Robbie lightly on the shoulder, edging him to come on. He reluctantly came with me after setting Rex down in one of the chairs that still faced the stage. It amazed me that he'd get rid of the puppet at a time like this.

We were half way down the main hall when he finally ask, "Why are you dragging me along with you?"

He seemed even more confused when I didn't go straight for the entrance, but turned and headed for the stairs. "Where are you going? You didn't even try the door!"

"I'm not looking for the door," I said. How stupid could this child be? "Haven't you ever watched a horror house movie? All the exits are blocked somehow."

"Then where are you going?" He asked.

I turned around quickly as I got to the last step, smirking at him, "I'm going to the film department. I need a camera."

I kept walking up the steps and eventually I heard Robbie's feet hitting the floor behind me as he rushed to catch up. Figured as much.

"But a camera for what?"

"Our own personal horror movie, starring me, of course," I said as I rounded the final corner. The door to the film department was in front of us now. I quickly tried the door knob. Luckily, Mr. Hanson wasn't smart enough to lock his door.

I led as we entered the room. The cameras were on display in front of us, and I picked the model with the biggest lens so it could get all of me, all the time. It was perfect. "Work this one."

"But this has the least memory," Robbie said. "If you want to capture everything, you're going to need a lot of memory, and spare batteries."

He walked to the side of the room and grabbed what looked like a man purse off a hanger that was drilled into the far wall. He began to sort through the contents, carrying the thing around while attempting to grab whatever he seemed to be lacking. I counted some different lens extensions, a few spare batteries and some extra tapes. Then he switched my wide angle camera for a bulkier model.

Then he shifted his purse onto the nearest table and began to organize the pieces.

**That's when the lights flickered out.**

"Trina!" Robbie yelled. He frantically tried to search through the dark, knocking a few different cameras off their stands as he felt around. For a moment, he heard a faint voice that sounded like it was struggling, but it was muffled. Then, the room was filled with an eery silence.

Suddenly, he found himself grabbing onto what felt like a body part.

The florescent lights turned back on as his eyes adjusted to the illuminated classroom. His gaze followed the length of his arm as he finally looked at what his hand was touching. It wasn't an arm, or different body parts, much to his dismay, but a thigh.

Hanging from the ceiling, with her dark brown eyes sealed shut, was Trina Vega, a noose around her neck. His stance faltered while his mind finally processed what was going on. She hung from the roof, not a trace of oxygen left in her lungs as her face kept turning a sickening blend of red and purple.

"Trina! Oh god," Robbie said as his eyes began to water. He couldn't think of what to do. He looked from the suspended girl to the door quickly. Tori needed to know what happened... her sister was dead.

His feet flew back and forth as he rushed down the hallway, "Tori! Guys! Where are you!"

The sound echoed away from him as he attempted to round the final corner before the stairs, but his feet slid against the ground as his hip connected with the floor. He groaned in pain mixed with frustration.

A pair of boots was stationed in front of his nose, a pair of baggy jeans tucked into the tops, and a dried, red, paint-like substance lined the bottom. The person held a flashlight in one hand that shone right into his glasses. He looked down at the floor to try and rid himself of the blue meanies that clouded his vision, "Watch where you point that thing."

As the words came out of his mouth, he felt a horrific sensation of a spike slamming into his rib cage. The bones were shattering under his skin as they splintered in different directions. Blood was pouring out of his wounds, covering his favorite button down, and the floor around him in the thick liquid. He tried to scream, but the rod knew exactly where to hit so that he would keep getting the wind knocked out of him. "Help!"

The pain was too intense, and soon, Robbie was knocked out by the utter agony his body was feeling. It took three more hits to end this job. The last hit cracked a rib enough to pierce through the teen's heart and earned him a final breath.

The attacker dropped his weapon to the ground with a clank. He took a step back from his work so he wouldn't get any fresh blood on his shoes. His glove covered hand reached into his pocket and pulled out his ancient cell phone as he formed a new message: "Three down, four to go."

His throat filled with a hearty laugh as he walked away from the brutal scene as he heard the clatter of footsteps rushing towards him. He disappeared into the shadows to prepare for the next deed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> My internet has been giving me about two hours, spread apart, of time to actually be online, so my stories are being written, I just have to wait for an opportunity to post them.** Keep on reading, and keep on reviewing.** I will update as soon as technologically possible.


	3. Runaway

**Beck's P.O.V:**

Our feet all fell in time with each others as we rushed down the main hallway. We heard screaming from what we thought could have been the Film Department. As we bounded up the stairs, I gripped Jade's hand tighter, and I still refused to let go of her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her and I wasn't around to do everything I could to stop it. I turned my head as I got to the last step, waiting on her to catch up before I began speeding again.

"Robbie!" Tori yelled through the halls, desperately. The lights were all off, and the only real glow was through the windows of the building. "Trina?"

With no answer, their pace quickened. Tori was in the lead, while the couples stayed behind the rushing girl. Cat was holding on tightly to Andre's hand with her left one, while her right hand held a clump of her sparkling, light purple dress. It was the only thing keeping her from freaking out. I could tell that she was scared, but Andre seemed more so. I think I can actually hear his teeth chattering from here.

Then he dropped.

I heard his foot skid out from under him as he toppled over something in the shadows of the already darkened hallway. He yelled out an obscenity as he hit the ground with a thud. He groaned in pain as Cat quickly came to his aid, "oh my gosh, are you alright?"

"No... I think I might have landed in something wet," Andre said as he began to stand to his feet, looking down at his body. He took a few steps, limping slightly as his legs readjusted from the trauma. As he hit the brightest part of the glow that cascaded through the window, he noticed the deep red of the liquid in the fabric. In a panic he spun around, hoping that the light would let him see a little farther than before. "What did I trip over?"

Tori walked carefully towards it with her Pear Phone on illuminate as she held it towards the ground in the path before her. She noticed that her feet were touching whatever liquid Andre had fallen into, and she couldn't help but mutter, "this is the worst thing to do while in open toed heels."

As the faint light traveled down the hallway, the liquid grew darker. Cat squeaked out a sound before any of us even noticed what the glow had revealed. A shoe, connected to a leg, thankfully. "We're walking in blood."

All of us reacted differently, but with the same thought; Cat threw herself into Andre's arms as she began to cry out in a mixture of emotions, while Andre couldn't form a sentence as he held on tightly to his girlfriend. Jade just gripped my hand tighter as she tried to keep herself composed. I on the other hand felt like I was going to throw up my thirty dollar dinner.

The stench of the drying blood was getting to me as my free hand flew to my mouth as I tried to breathe through it, "Oh, I'm gonna be sick."

I began coughing erratically, and I had to turn away. Tori was letting the tears stream silently down her face, while Cat still had her face buried into Andre's chest as he held on tight, whispering comfort into her ears. His hand was buried in her hair, and the other was wrapped around her waist. His jaw was on the floor.

Jade's hand pressed gently against my cheek as she lifted my face to look at her flawless one. She attempted to get my mind off the murder scene in front of me. Her hazel eyes caught my brown one as she looked at me softly, tilting her head to the side a bit, "you're fine, Beck. Look at me. You're fine."

She took my hand in her own as I let out a shallow breath. I squeezed tightly before maneuvering my fingers to intersect hers. My eyes stayed level, not looking down at the blood or the body. Jade on the other hand guided us around the blood, looking down every step of the way to make sure we avoided it completely. The deep red liquid seemed to be the only thing that I was really afraid of, in the nervous sense, not the run for my life kind. Luckily, she knows how to calm me down and snap me out of it.

"Where's Trina?" Tori asked with a quiver, her arms crossing over her chest as if she was hugging herself for comfort. I felt sort of bad for her, to not have someone to hold onto. We had to find Trina.

"We should split up and look for her. We don't know where she went," I prompted as we gathered away from the cold boy.

"Split up? Robbie just tried that, and look how it turned out for him," Andre mumbled the last part, moving his girlfriend so he could hold her hand.

"Jade and I will go towards the art hallway, you guys go towards film," I stated.

"If Tori finally apologizes to me," Jade sad placing her free hand against the curve of her hip.

"That sounds okay... I guess," Cat said. She didn't care what happened, as long as she stayed with Andre, her knight in shining armor. The red headed girl turned to Tori quickly, realizing she was speaking for her friend, "If that's okay?"

All eyes fell on Tori as she looked around as if she didn't know what was going on for a moment. But even she couldn't stand the fact that she was wrong. She threw her hands up in defeat, "Fine. I'm sorry, Jade. I didn't mean to blame you. You're just sort of evil, and this could be something you do. You like horror stuff."

"But I didn't," Jade said with a huff. She began to pull me behind her as we walked to the right, towards the art department, assuming that if we left, they would head in the opposite direction. She kept walking down the hallway until we reached the double doors. Jade let me catch up to her stride and I wrapped my arms around her for a moment.

This could be the last night I get to spend with her. I swear that I'd take a bullet for this girl if the point arose, but that means that she could be without me, and I would never have her again. I wanted at least one last kiss, one last hug, one last I love you.

"Tell me you love me," Beck said as he held her close to his chest, his arms wrapping around her tightly. His nose nuzzled against her head before he placed a kiss to it.

"I love you," Jade said as she let his hands fall to her hips when she pulled back to catch his gaze. She had tears in her eyes and I could tell she was trying her best to keep her composure, but it was slowly getting out of her reach. I placed a kiss against her nose before pressing my forehead against her own. I looked into her hazel eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you," I told her, holding her hips a little tighter for a moment. "I promise, Jade."

She could only look at me, her eyes still held fear, but it began to fade little by little. "I'm scared."

"I know, babe, I know," I said, hugging her close again. I smelled her hair, the hints of vanilla going through my nostrils made my sense go wild. I pulled away from her before I pressed my lips gently against her own, but my girlfriend had a different idea. She pushed me back harder, wrapping her arms around my neck before forcing the kiss deeper. I wasn't complaining as she pushed me back into the first classroom in this hallway.

She pushed me back through the door and against the desk that stood in front of the room. My knees buckled and I sat back onto the wood, keeping my lips against Jade's. I bit her bottom lip because I knew how much she liked it. I felt her press her chest against my own, and I pulled her waist closer to me. For a moment, I forgot that we were in a life or death situation.

That was until I heard the click of the door open. It was faint, but I noticed. I quickly pushed Jade away from me as I tried to stand between the door and my girlfriend. My hand was on her wrist as I made sure there was as little distance as possible. "Hello?"

"Yes, that's exactly the what you should ask the person who is about to kill you," Jade said in an angry whisper.

"It's my reaction to someone coming into the door," I said back, rolling my eyes. She would start a fight at a time like this. "Sorry."

She didn't say another word, but her other hand was now gripping onto my wrist, and I could instantly feel her nails digging into my skin. She was scared. I tilted my head back to look at her, "do you see any-"

**That's when she was ripped away from me**. She screamed once, loudly and horrifically as the masked man pulled her back against the second story window. His hand shot up and covered her mouth to stifle any screams that might have arose from the girl. Her eyes began to leak a stream of steady tears, letting her mascara run down her cheeks.

We both watched in horror as the man held a large knife to the girl's neck, pressing enough to draw a tiny amount of blood along her flesh. She winced, squeezing her eyes shut as she struggled to get away from the blade.

"Stop!" I said rushing towards the man, but as he pressed harder, and as I heard Jade's muffled scream, I stopped in my tracks. I was only a few feet away from the man, but this was getting worse. I looked into her pleading eyes and knew instantly.

I had to do something. I had to save her.

Just then, a loud alarm sounded, and water began pouring down from the ceiling. It was just enough of a distraction to get Jade away from the guy. With my quick thinking, I pulled Jade's arm and got her out of his grasp, but unfortunately my arm got in the way of his utensil. I felt it pierce though the back of my bicep, cutting a long gash up to my shoulder. It was the last thing on my mind when the man kept coming towards us.

I pushed Jade towards the door, and thankfully she got the hint and began to run towards the door. I looked on the desk quickly as I rushed by, I saw a very heavy, metal stapler perched on top of the computer, and figured it was my only hope. I picked it up and turned quickly enough to get a good shot at the man's head.

Jade seemed to have the same idea as me, and when the stapler impacted against the man's skull, I caught a glimpse of an open pair of scissors flying past me and cutting into his shoulder. He groaned out in pain as we took our only chance of getting out of there. I pushed Jade to move faster as we made our way out of the art department, slamming the doors behind us.

We attempted to block the doors with a trashcan, even though we both knew better. We kept running, soaking wet and freezing, as we made our way into the film department. As we got to the first set of doors, Tori, Andre and Cat ran out of them and towards us.

"You guys are alive! Thank God," Tori said as we met in the middle. She noticed the blood dripping from my arm and a look of horror crossed her face. "What happened?"

"The guy was trying to kill Jade," I said as I looked at my grief stricken girlfriend. Without a word I could tell what she was thinking, "it's not your fault."

She ignored my comment and went on with a new conversation, "Why did you pull the fire alarm?"

"How did you know we pulled the fire alarm?" Cat asked, tilting her pretty little head to the side.

"Ohhhhh, Caterina," Jade said with a roll of her eyes. "Other than the fact Andre's hands are blue with the gunk that sprays out when you press it, the only other alive people in this building were with Beck and I, so it had to be you."

"Oh..." she said as she looked down at her hand that was slowly turning blue to match Andre. "Look, we're turning into Smurfs, haha."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Andre said as he looked at my arm with a cringe. "Anyway, I pulled the alarm because I figured if it went off, the fire fighters, and maybe some police would come to get us out of here. I mean, if the school's on fire, they're gonna freak, right?"

"Yeah, then they can get us out of here!" Tori said excitedly. That was when there was just enough silence to hear the distinct sound of sirens racing towards them as the water began to slow to a drizzle.

We all began to rush down the stairs, but we took our time walking towards the door. Our feet moving through the inch or two of water made it hard to tell one footstep from another, so when an extra joined, no one noticed.

Tori was suddenly out of my peripheral vision, and as I turned to see why, I was faced with a similar situation as before. She was being held by the neck against this killer's body exactly how Jade had, but this time instead of a knife, his finger was on a trigger. The barrel pressed against the teenager's temple as she held completely still, shock probably overtaking her body, but not her desperate eyes as they darted around at the faces, helplessly.

"Don't do it," I tried to plea, but the masked man just shook his head. I could see his mouth beneath the cover, form into a smile. Before anyone could say another word, he put pressure on his finger. The shot was fired as the sirens arrived in the parking lot. Cat began crying and Andre dropped to his knees as the murderer dropped to his knees. I looked to Jade, grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her behind me a little more. I caught a glimpse of her face, and if I saw it correctly, a tear had leaked from her duct and was falling down her cheek.

I felt my own heart sink as I turned my head to the side. I couldn't manage to look at the limp girl who was now gushing liquid from her head. Jade's hand pressed against my bicep as I moved in front of her more. A gun was a different story than a knife.

The gunman took a step over Tori, and towards us. His vicious eyes fell onto Cat as Andre tried to move her behind him for protection, much as I was doing. Only the red head wasn't cooperating. Her head tilted to the side, as she squinted to get a better look. Her brown eyes shot open as we all looked at her with confusion, "Tyson...?"

A manacle laugh flew past them and towards the flashing lights shining through the doors. The man reached up and ripped his ski mask off, showing a vicious scar crossing below his left eye to the edge of his chin. I couldn't help but cringe at the sight of it. I felt the back of my arm tingle as I remembered the gash I was the owner of.

A man with Cat's eyes looked at us. His mouth formed into a crooked smile, metaphorically and physically. She took a step away from Andre, and towards this man she knew. "You know him?"

"He's my brother..." Cat said with a hand over her chest, pressing against her panicking heart. I didn't need to look at my friends to know that our expressions were the same; our jaws dropped to the floor in unison.

"Your brother just murdered half of our friends..." Andre said in complete and utter shock as his pupils dilated in size. "What the fuck...?"

"Cat..." Tyson said, taking another step towards his sister, the smile still on his face. He extended his hand, offering her his open palm. "I did this for you."

Instead of landing in his hand, her fingers brushed against her bottom lip. Her feet began to move away from the man out of instinct. She shook her head in disbelief. "You took my friends away from me. How was that for me?"

"Because you're the star, Cat. The only star."

"Then why did you kill Trina?" She asked without hesitation.

"Not the time, Cat." Jade said with a sigh, gripping my hand tighter. I couldn't tell if it was out of frustration or fear, but I let the pressure continue.

The clomping of footsteps got closer, thankfully. I could hear the chattering of the cops and fire fighters, yelling orders and trying to make sense of the fire without smoke. Before another word could be spoken, there was banging on the doors, attempting to break through the glass to reach the inner hallway.

I turned back, looking to the confused law enforcement. They were banging on the glass as if we could let them in. Then I noticed one of them finally lay eyes on the man behind us, and the bleeding heap on the floor behind him. His hand grabbed onto his partner's arm, pointing and yelling through the glass. That's when the struggle to get in took another step up as one member of the squad began to shoot at an angle towards the window at the bottom of the door.

"You're the one who is going to make it shine, Cat. The only one who can." He said with that insane smile still pressing against his cheeks.

I took a step backwards, making Jade stumble a little. The only thought in my mind was to get both of us to the doors as fast as we could manage. I tried to get Andre's attention while his gaze was on the murderer and his sister, I couldn't manage to grasp it, but at least I had Jade moving with me.

I heard the first full voice come from behind the door, with almost no barrier in between. "Sir, put the gun down!"

The door clicked audibly, and I don't know what came over me, but I had to run. I had to get out. I was pulling on Jade's hand so she had to rush with me. I heard another click, but this time, the sound was behind me, sending a bang to follow after. I couldn't have turned fast enough.

I felt the grip on my hand tighten before it eased out of my touch. A round of shots flew past me as the world moved in slow motion. I turned on my heels, looking down at the girl kneeling before me. Her gorgeous face was contorted with pain and shock. I couldn't stop myself from dropping to her level, wrapping my arms around her tightly. I felt my hand soak in a gushing red liquid.

Her face was distorted in shock and I could find traces of pain in her eyes. She slowly let her knees buckle beneath her as she dropped. I felt myself kneeling with her in a panic. "Jade? **Jade**. _Jade_! Fuck."

Jade's hands grabbed onto my forearms, digging in her nails. Her hazel eyes looked into mine. I have never felt so much pain rush through me from just one look. I was grabbing onto her sides as I tried to keep her focus on me instead of the gushing hole through her back.

"Beck... I... It-" She closed her eyes. Her grip on me was beginning to tighten. It felt like she was holding on for dear life, and all I could think about was how I hoped she was acting.

A paramedic slid on the floor to stop next to us, as a heard of policemen charged the gun man. I remember catching a glimpse of Andre grabbing onto Cat's arm to pull her out of the way as he was tackled to the ground. The sound of gunfire and wrestling filled the hallway, but it didn't matter. Jade mattered.

I had the love of my life dying in my arms right now, and there was nothing I could to do fix her. Here I was, supposed to be protecting her and now look what I've done... "I'm so sorry. Fuck. So. So. So sorry, Jade. This is all my fault..."

She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against my shoulder as the man in the white shirt pulled her her shirt and began to apply pressure to the wound. I kissed the side of her head as my hands tangled in her hair. I was glad I caught it when she whispered, "I love you" through a stifled groan of pain as the pressure grew.

"And I love you," I said was I stroked her hair. My eyes shifted from the man's hands, to his face. I looked at him with a questioning stare, and in return he gave me a comforting smile.

"She's going to be fine, if my calculations of trajectory are accurate. It missed your spine, and luckily any of your vital organs. It's just a little deep, but nothing a quick surgery won't fix," the man said with reassurance.

Regardless of his assumption, I still felt like I was losing her. She was still in pain, and it wasn't going to stop for at least an hour. I wish this was me instead of her.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to her once again as the paramedic went out of the front doors to fetch a stretcher and a little help.

"Shut up, it's not your fault."

"Yes it was."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

With a sigh I gave up before smirking, running my hand down her hair once more before kissing her exposed cheek. My difficult girlfriend. This is why I love her. "Whatever you say, Jade."

"That's right," she said as she adjusted herself a little more, shoving her face into the crook of my neck. I looked around; Cat and Andre were talking in a corner while her brother was getting dragged out into the cool night air as the stretcher finally came into view, followed by a few others with body bags prepared for our late friends. Through all of this, I knew that I was never going to forget tonight...


End file.
